This invention relates to a method and apparatus for reconditioning worn band saw blades including longitudinally spaced teeth, some of which teeth are right set teeth and others of which teeth are left set teeth. The right and left set teeth are bent to the right and left, respectively, intermediate the tip and root ends of the teeth and inwardly of the hardened tooth tip ends. During the reconditioning process, the right and left set teeth are reset to left and right set teeth, respectively, with the bent areas of the reset teeth lying along a zone spaced slightly inwardly of the marginal edge of the band from which the root ends of the teeth project.
Various different forms of saw blade reconditioning units heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,510,462, 2,581,415, 3,661,037 and 4,072,068. However, these previously known forms of saw blade reconditioning units do not include structure whereby right and left set teeth may be reset to left and right set teeth, respectively, wherein the bend zones of the reset teeth are inwardly of the marginal edge of the blade from which the teeth project.